The present invention relates to an electrical socket, and particularly to an electrical socket having a cam mechanism for effectively and properly positioning the socket.
As technology progresses, computers are becoming increasingly compact while the functions thereof are becoming more complicated. For minimizing the volume of a computer, particularly a notebook computer, elements mounted on a main circuit board should be designed to have a low profile. A CPU socket is the component needing its profile to be lowered. Related inventions concerning the CPU socket are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 82214483 and 83200106.
The conventional electrical socket usually comprises a base, a cover, a driving mechanism and a plurality of terminals. A plurality of passageways is formed in the base for receiving terminals therein. The cover is mounted on a surface of the base and forms a plurality of passageways for receiving contacts of a CPU module. The contacts of the CPU module are inserted through the cover for electrically contacting corresponding terminals of the base. The driving mechanism comprises a connection portion and an actuation arm. The actuation aim is pivotally connected to the base for displacing the cover relative to the base, and the contacts of the CPU module can engage with and disengage from the corresponding terminals of the base. However, the actuation arm of the conventional socket occupies a significant space above the circuit board. In addition, the electrical socket occupies too much space and has a high profile, but if the actuation arm is shortened a sufficient driving moment can not be provided to displace the cover. Thus, an improved driving mechanism for an electrical socket is requisite.